Boundaries
by Sunlit Garden
Summary: Sharpay can't deal with Ryan branching off and leaving her. When he gets injured and she insists on taking care of him, she finds out what his boundaries really are. Twincest, Rypay
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing and like reviews. Do with that what you will. After seeing the movie "Saved!" I had to write this.

Ryan plopped into the armchair and settled in to watch the movie. Truth be told he was still slightly distracted by the fight he'd had with Sharpay right before coming over. Needless to say, she wasn't thrilled about him hanging out with the Wildcats.

"Where are you going?" she had asked him, leaning over the railing as he got his shoes on.

"Oh. I'm just going out to hang out with the guys."

"Guys? What guys?"

"The Wildcats," he said nonchalantly.

This was where Ryan had tried to bolt out the door without attracting further attention to himself. Sharpay was faster and latched herself onto him.

"What?" she had shrieked. She turned him to face her. "Will Troy be there?"

"Probably," he admitted, feeling a little sheepish. He could feel it coming. She gaped at him.

"And I'm not invited?"

And there it was. "It's just the guys. And Gabriella. And maybe Taylor. But that's because they're dating Wildcats."

"So just because I'm not dating some stupid basketball player I can't go?"

"Pretty much."

Her eyes narrowed. "So who are you dating?"

Ryan let out a small laugh. He didn't mean to, but he had. "Look Sharpay, it's not a big deal. It's just going to be me, Jason, Troy, Gabriella, Chad, and maybe Taylor. We're just going to watch a movie at Troy's house."

"So you're telling me you're dating Jason?" she scoffs.

"No. I'm telling you I'm not going to be the one to bring someone who wasn't invited."

"Well you could invite me," Sharpay chides.

"No I can't. You don't get it. These guys—"

Sharpay wrenched the door open at that point and glared at him menacingly. "Fine. Go. See if I care."

"Sharpay—"

"I don't want to hear it, Ryan!" she snapped. "If you would rather spend time with a bunch of sweaty men than with me then that's _your_ problem."

"It's not that!" he protested.

"Oh, get off it Ryan. If you're gay just deal with it."

Ryan was used to the jibes from the guys, especially after him and Chad had swapped clothes, but he was in no mood to fend her off tonight.

"Oh, go blow it off on your credit card," he snapped back, slamming the door shut behind him.

Of course once he'd blown off steam he couldn't enjoy himself at Troy's house. All he could think about was the fact that it was _his_ fault Sharpay was spending the night alone and she'd make him feel guilty about it for the rest of the week. He'd make himself crazy over it. Jesus, couldn't he ever WIN?! The Star Dazzle award may have won back his sister's respect but now that he had a new crowd? She was still adjusting. It was especially bad since the Sharpettes were all grounded for the time being.

God bless it, couldn't they ever just be functional?

"Hey Ry, that guy looks just like you!" Troy tells him, knocking his arm lightly.

Ryan focused on the movie for a second. Huh. That guy did look like him. He was in a wheelchair, but he was pretty cool and looked like him. The guy's sister, a blonde Mandy Moore, orders him about for a while. She was basically Sharpay with a religious cause.

"Let me go, or I'll tell people you touched me inappropriately in the bath," the brother protested.

The Wildcats laughed, but Ryan was lost in thought. What would happen if Sharpay had to take care of him? Maybe they would get a nurse. Well Sharpay would kill a nurse. What would happen if…


	2. Physical Boundaries

Mrs. Evans had been driven out of her mind and had started drinking margaritas in the morning just to dull Sharpay's whining.

"What do you want me to do, pookie?" she asked, defeated. No nurse or doctor was good enough to treat Ryan while he had a twisted ankle. Sharpay was avid about that.

"I don't care, mom. I can take care of myself," Ryan said simply with a shrug.

"No he most certainly can not!" Sharpay burst.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" she asked tiredly.

His sister looked at him triumphantly. "I'll take care of him."

Ryan's eyes bugged open. "No," he gasped. She nodded. "Are you serious?" he gaped.

"Of course I'm serious," she said, rolling her eyes.

Mrs. Evans looked from Ryan to Sharpay warily. "I guess that works," she shrugged, downing another margarita.

Ryan sighed, faking a smile for his gleeful sister. This was going to be hell.

Ryan shifted uncomfortably. "You don't have to do this, you know," he reminded her.

"I know," she replied distractedly. Her focus was on which bath soap to use.

He sighed heavily. "I don't care which soap you use, Sharp." She turned to give him an insulted look. She snatched a pink bottle out of the closet and pranced to the bathroom, setting it on the sink.

"Ready, Ryan?" she asked, offering her hand to him. He sighed again. He couldn't believe he had sprained his ankle and Sharpay was taking care of him. She was infinitely nicer lately, always offering to make him breakfast, complimenting him on his fashion choice, et cetera.

It was unnatural.

Her hair was pulled into a loose ponytail and all she was wearing was a tank top with short shorts. She was at least pretty without all the dressing up, maybe even beautiful. Her smile had unusual warmth behind it lately. Ryan grunted and moved to support himself on Sharpay as she led him towards the tub.

"That's it, Ry, just take it easy," she told him. She helped him get undressed, quickly lifting his shirt over his head. She started to undo his pants but Ryan immediately took over, giving her a look. He hoped to god he wouldn't get an erection. That would just be…embarrassing. He undid his pants as much as possible and then nodded to Sharpay, who dutifully lifted his legs and eased them off.

She smiled awkwardly at him. He resisted the urge to shrink into a ball or throw himself out a window.

"Um, what do you want to do about your underwear?" she asked.

He cringed. Ryan didn't want to sit in wet underwear all night. Then again he didn't want her to see anything.

"Fill the tub with bubbles?" he said, gesturing to the soap.

Sharpay blushed. "Um, sure. Yeah." She immediately started the bath and poured some of the soap in there, letting the bubbles foam up. She giggled. Ryan had to smile at her childishness.

"Okay, I think I'll take them off. Try not to look, okay?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes and turned around. He managed to wiggle himself out of his underwear and placed a washcloth over his private parts.

"Okay I'm ready," Ryan told her.

His sister turned to him with a knowing smile and helped him swing his legs over into the tub. She accidentally caught a glimpse of his pale firm butt as he slid into the water. She blushed but didn't say anything. How awkward.

"There you go," she smiled, still being nice. She felt bad for being so unpredictable lately. It wasn't his fault she was having trouble letting go of him. Then again, she would never let go of him. Even now she wouldn't let her parents hire a nurse, insisting Ryan was being a baby and she could take care of him herself for the week.

She splashed him playfully, giggling.

"Hey!" he protested. "I want to get washed, not just soaked."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, Mr. Grumpy." She filled her palm with soap and started with his hair, getting it wet and rubbing her fingers through it thoroughly. "Your hair is so soft," she commented, styling it in a ridiculous fashion with the shampoo. He looked so helpless, but he didn't mind. In fact he seemed to be very relaxed about the whole thing. She sat up on the tub and started scratching his scalp the way she knew he liked it. "You can never see your hair because of all the hats you wear."

"You don't like the hats?" He looked up at her, confused and somewhat hurt.

She laughed. "No, I'm just saying it's nice to see your hair once in a while. It's so pretty," she joked, shoving his head back playfully.

"Thanks," he replied sarcastically. Once she dunked him under to rinse it out he wiped his face and peered up at her.

"What?" she asked, getting more soap.

"You've seen me with my hat off," he said, watching her reaction. "In our dressing room I don't always wear my hat," he told her, putting his hand in hers to grab some soap of his own. Her eyes stayed on her hands.

"Oh. Yeah." She had only been in her underwear most of the time, sometimes a robe. She would tell him what hat to pick and he'd zip up her dress. Now here they were practically in the bath together. "It seems like so long ago."

"I can still remember it," he said, inching closer to her, lathering his arms and neck. He paused. "Could you get my back? I'm going down under."

Once again Sharpay managed to roll her eyes. "Fine, you big baby." She avoided looking down, but it was hard when his attention was obviously down there. His back was fairly muscular from all the dancing and she didn't mind scrubbing him down. She didn't have anything else to do, really. But then her eyes got all hazy and soon she forgot that she was rubbing soap in circles onto her brother's back, massaging him gently. All she wanted to do was touch him. It was a feeling that took her by surprise. She'd felt a glimpse of it at the Star Dazzle award, but this was much stronger.

"Sis? Are you okay?" he asked, peering up at her, concerned.

She jolted out of her daydreams. "Oh. Fine. Yeah." She shook it off. He was done washing for the most part and all that was left were the feet, really. She splashed his back to wipe off the soap, but he was staring at her curiously. "What?" she asked him, getting between his legs at the end of the tub.

"Nothing, you just seem to be thinking about something," he said carefully.

"Thinking is what people do, Ryan," she told him, quickly scrubbing his uninjured foot. He knee jerked, sending the water in wave that splashed Sharpay in the process. She shrieked and dropped the foot. "You're totally making a mess!"

Then something caught her eye. The bubbles were starting to fizzle and in the jerking motion they had cleared right around Ryan's…

She flushed and looked at the wall.

Ryan looked down and noticed, quickly covering it back up with the washcloth.

"Sorry about that," he said tightly, looking away. God, he was always being an idiot.

Sharpay's heart was racing. There are certain things she shouldn't see, and that was one of them. But she had wanted to. Shame started coursing through her. How could she want to see her brother's dick? Now that she had…she liked it. She wanted to see it again. She couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"Hey, Shar, I'm sorry," Ryan apologized, shrinking into himself. He had gone and scarred his sister for life. And they were what, eighteen? "Look there's only my injured foot left and then you can get out of here. I'll manage," he told her, sliding further into the tub.

Once again heat rose to her face. "Don't be stupid," she shot at him. "I'm perfectly capable of finishing this myself." With a renewed determination she started massaging his injured foot, letting the soap soak. He was about to get a hard-on. He could feel it. But instead he jerked his foot away. Shit. How could he…in front of his sister?

This time Sharpay looked directly at him when it happened, even as he was covering himself up again.

"Are you okay, Ryan?" she asked, confused.

"Just…just ticklish," he blushed. A smile played upon her lips. "Oh. Oh no. No, Sharpay, don't!" he protested just as she grabbed his foot under the water again. He slid against the tub in laughter and spasms. "Don't—" he choked. As a last resort he splashed her and soon they were practically wrestling with each other, both soaked, one naked. It got so crazy that Sharpay eventually accidentally slipped into the tub.

"Oh my god, Ryan! I'm totally soaked!" she scolded, still laughing.

He immediately wriggled as far from her as possible. "Watch it," he told her. "We shouldn't get too close. We don't want to—" and then she touched it. Ryan froze in horror. Her arm had accidentally brushed against it when she was trying to get up. She just laughed.

"Don't look so shocked. It was bound to happen."

He was mortified. He turned over and started to get out of the tub.

"Where are you going?" she asked him, confused. It wasn't that big of a deal.

"I'm just going to finish by myself," he mumbled, slipping and being forced further into the tub.

Sharpay sighed and pulled him up. He shrunk from her touch.

"What is wrong with you?" she demanded.

"It's just—you're my sister," he said sheepishly, looking towards the door, his only escape.

"Duh. You've known that a long time." Sharpay frowned, studying her brother, who was now breathing heavily and avoiding her gaze for more than a few seconds. "You should be used to me touching you by now. We've always danced together."

"Yeah…but that was different," he grumbled adorably, crossing his arms. He didn't want to be naked anymore. He wanted to be dry, fully dressed, and forget this awkwardness ever happened.

Sharpay glared at him, taken aback. "Fine. You don't want me touching you? I won't. Maybe you can get your Wildcat friends to come over and watch 'Rent' with you next time you're feeling lonely." She climbed out of the tub, sloshing water over the sides. Ryan sighed and watched her storm off. He sank under the water. There. Again. He was such a screw-up.


	3. Emotional Boundaries

The next time he saw his sister she immediately put a magazine up in front of her face. He sighed and hobbled over to the kitchen. His ankle was getting better, but it wasn't a hundred percent yet.

They tried to ignore each other for as long as possible, but Sharpay kept glancing over at him and readjusting her seating position, not reading the magazine at all. Ryan avoided looking at her but noted every annoyed sigh. Finally after downing his orange juice he leaned against the counter and watched her.

She humphed and gave him a glare without even thinking about it.

"Sis," he said dully, not wanting to carry on the hissy fit for any longer than necessary. "I'm thinking about inviting the Wildcats over tonight. I figure you can get to know them then."

She scoffs. "I don't want to hang out with the Wildcats."

"I thought you were in love with Troy Bolton," he rolled his eyes.

"I was. For like, a day. I was just being hospitable," she said simply.

"Hospitable?" Ryan asked, his jaw slack in outrage. "You almost cost us our friendship over that guy!"

"Lie," she said, flipping her hair over her shoulder, still pretending to read her magazine.

"What do you mean, lie? We were supposed to do the Tiki dance together and you totally blew me off so you could do something with him!"

"That's not true," Sharpay protested easily.

"Oh yeah?"

She gave him a condescending look, like that to a toddler throwing a tantrum. "Just because you have absolutely no powers of observation doesn't mean that I have to explain everything to you all the time. I can't always hold your hand," she said snidely. "Touching you at all is off-limits apparently. Should make dancing fun."

He sneered. She was always so sarcastic. "So if you didn't want to be with Troy then what did you want?"

"Um, hello? I wanted you to notice me!"

Ryan gaped. "Are you insane?"

Sharpay slammed her magazine down and stomped away from him.

"What?" he said half to himself.

"The only time you ever hang out with me is when we're scheming or when we're rehearsing. It's like you don't even care," she protested, looking just like she did when she saw him with the Wildcats. "I mean, I practically have to beg mom and dad not to get you a nurse just to spend some time alone with you." She shrugs, somewhat flustered and helpless. "And you don't even want that. So forgive me for thinking you might want to spend time with me." Ryan had no idea how to react.

"Why…why would you want to be alone with me?" he sputtered.

"I don't know," she muttered, looking away. "It's stupid."

Ryan swallowed. "It's not stupid. It's just…" She looked up at him, still defensive. "Unusual? Why didn't you just say you wanted to hang out? Why did you have to invite Troy to the golf course with mom and dad? I mean, I was there already."

"You would've just talked with mom the whole time," she grumbled, looking over her shoulder to make sure their parents were still out. "Troy was something to keep me occupied."

"This is ridiculous," he told her, shaking his head. "You could've just—"

"No I couldn't," she snapped. "You're going to college without me, and what am I supposed to do? We're twins. We're supposed to stick together! I told you that."

"You could still go," he started, "You just wouldn't have a scholarship."

"What? So I can have your sloppy seconds?" she spat. "Please. I can deal without. You probably would warn everyone in your dorm about your psycho sister."

It was probably true. But still, he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"You don't want me to go to Julliard?"

"I don't want to lose you, Ryan!"

"You don't have to lose me!"

She let out a scream, startling him. What was her problem? She recomposed herself, patted down her hair, and took a deep breath, blood still pumping. "Do what you want. See if I care," she mumbled, refusing to look at him. With that she turned on her heel and went to the living room.

"What?" he was left saying to himself again. Girls were crazy. Sharpay was the craziest of them all. No. This was not ending like this. He went out after her. "I did _everything_ for you," he said, much stronger than usual. "So don't go bitching to me about how I never cared about you."

"What did you ever do for me?" she challenged him, crossing her arms in front of her.

"I sat with you every day. I wasn't scared of you. I wasn't indulging you. I liked sitting by you. I choreographed _all_ of our dances. I choreographed those for _you_, okay? I did those so we would get leads. So we could show the school how great we really were. I would've laid myself out to dry for you!" He turned away, getting too emotional. He hated being vulnerable in front of her. But it had to be done. There was so much left unsaid. "You know…I wouldn't have tried out if you hadn't gone with me," he said begrudgingly. "I would've never been in a play if you weren't in it with me. So don't go around telling me I don't care about you. I loved you."

Sharpay still had her arms crossed, but this time she seemed stunned, confused. "Loved me?" He raised his head to meet her gaze, quizzical. "Why…why the past tense?" He let out a small breath. "Because…you know, Ry…I never stopped loving you. I'll always love you. As a brother…as a friend…" her voice cracked. "As…as the greatest thing that ever happened to me. And you think I'm a selfish bitch. You think I never did anything for you? Damn it, Ryan, I'm responsible for your fashion sense! Sure, people call you gay, but that's only because you have style. You always came before the girls, before everyone. I text you all the time, tell you you're great, and yet you never understand how much I loved you. I wanted to see you shine. I wanted everyone else to see what I saw…but once they did…I couldn't get you back again. No matter how much I supported you, it just seemed like I was being controlling, which maybe I am. I'm just a forward person," she protested. "And all I ever did was love you." She pouted, looking around the room before finally meeting his soft gaze again.

"Sharpay—" he took a breath. She would never be the one to start, so he would have to. "I'm sorry. I love you. You know that." He tipped his hat to her. Damn it. They always had to screw things up. Still unsure, Sharpay shifted on one foot to the other. He sighed softly and stepped towards her, embracing her. She held him back, her fingers tentatively tracing his back.

"Love you, sis," he said, kissing her on the cheek as he pulled away.

"No," she said, grabbing his arm. He looked at her, surprised, but urging her to go on. "I love _you_, bro." Her hand stroked his cheek tenderly. Her eyes hovered on his, hoping for a response.

Oh great, Ryan thought. He'd have to go though who loves who more and blah blah blah…

Sharpay surprised him, hovering close to face, searching him for some kind of sign. What…what did she want? Sighing, giving up, she let her hands slip away. She gave him a faint smile before retreating to her room. What did she mean?


	4. Breaking down the boundaries

Ryan opened her door, still stunned. Sharpay turned, her body sagged and tired.

"Hey, Ry," she said heavily, managing to fake a smile before turning back to her movie rack.

He edged closer. He knew. He'd figured it out…what she meant…

He'd loved her for so long. But he'd always restrained it, assuming that was the response he should have. Eventually it dulled, especially after her Troy stunt that summer. But she…love him? At one point he'd thought it might have been—but she was such a tease, he could never be sure. He watched her backside as she sat on the bed, her lovely gold locks tumbling down her backside. Now he'd repressed it so long…he didn't even know if he had those feelings anymore. He didn't want to. But maybe he did. It was all so confusing. He gently sat on the bed next to her. Her eyes met his. She was tired. Probably tired of putting up with all of this.

"Sorry about earlier," she mumbled. "I guess it's just hormones or something." She looked so sad.

Ryan eased himself towards her. "I was thinking…maybe we could try it."

"Try what?" she sighed.

"Try…loving each other," he blurted out. He blushed but didn't look away. Sharpay seemed taken by surprise. Before she could ask him what he meant he brushed his fingers through her hair. She was at a loss for words.

Inching towards him, she felt her heart beat against her chest wildly. This was it. This was their kiss. She felt his hot breath mingle with hers and held the moment for an instant. Then he closed it in, pressing his small firm lips against hers. She almost moaned it was so perfect. Every part of her body was tingling with excitement. They kissed further, deeper, opening their mouths a little.

Ryan eased off a little, about to tell her they could stop if she wanted to, but she was in a daze and grabbed him again, forcing her hot mouth against his. This was the feeling he had missed for so long…made him so hollow. He pulled her body closer, feeling her writhe against him. He was starting to feel sticky with sweat. Mm he wanted her.

Almost randomly he grabbed her breast, making her gasp a little. Much to his surprise and satisfaction she wasn't wearing a bra. She giggled.

"Way to go, Ryan."

"Look, do you want me to go further, or not?" he asked, defensive.

His sister stood up with a coy smile. For a moment he thought they were done…but then she placed herself in front of him and removed her shirt…slowly. Ryan watched, jaw slack. Every curve was beautiful and smooth. If he had any doubts, all of them were removed as she stripped for him, the roundness of her breasts especially sending sensation into his groin. He moaned briefly, watching her go even further, sliding off her shorts and underwear in one swoop. He tried not to go faint as she wrapped her legs around him, sitting on his lap. Her bare crotch with all its wetness met his bulge. He moaned heartily as he breasts pressed up against him as she leaned in for a hot, penetrating kiss.

He let his hands slide up and down her waist, kneading her breasts when the occasional called for it. His lips traveled down to her neck, and he couldn't help leaving a mark on her. A heavy moan made him look up. She was getting so worked up. He worried about the continuing deterioration of his shorts. She was getting them soaked and strained.

"Hold on," he told her between kisses. He lifted her off his lap and laid her on the bed, still between her legs. He gave her one last kiss before pulling back. She sat up, hungry for more.

He lifted his shirt over his head, watching her the whole time. She loved every minute of it, every minute of his masculinity and domination shining through. He was toned from all the dancing. Damn it, he was downright hot. He pulled his shorts off one leg at a time, still eyeing his naked sister on the bed. She was begging for it. Her eyes wandered over every inch of his forbidden body. She wanted it bad.

She grabbed him and pulled him closer to the bed, as if he needed encouragement. He looked down at her wet folds. With one hand he spread her legs and with the other he traced one long finger along her entrance. She shivered. He took that as a good sign, especially since she was so warm and wet down there. She was ready to go. Mm, he wanted to taste her. Some other time though. He needed release as bad as she did. He positioned himself at her entrance and eased himself inside her, watching her writhe closer to him. It was more than he had even fantasized.

"F…fuck, Ryan," she groaned, adjusting herself against him. He smirked, enjoying her tightness.

"Say my name, sis," he taunted her, thrusting himself against her, slowly, deliciously. She dug her nails into his chest.

"Oh, shit, Ryan," she murmured, arching her back into him. "Ryan," she panted as he left a hot trail of kisses down her chest. She could barely catch her breath. "I love you, Ry."

At this he lifted her up a little bit, forcing her to sit up into him. He drew her onto his lap as he readjusted to a sitting position, enjoying the smacking sensation of his balls against her butt. She eagerly rose and fell in rhythm on top of him, letting herself go blind to everything else but the passion. He nipped lightly on her breast, driving her to throw her head back in pleasure. And then they came together, their legs shaking from the intensity. She fell forward onto him, and he let her sink on top of him gladly.

Exhausted, he let sweat trickle off his body. She snuggled up into his arms and held him tightly.

"You won't ever let me go, Ry, will you?" she asked softly, still moaning slightly.

"No," he panted. "Well—I mean literally, yes. But figuratively—" he shook his head limply. "No."

She kissed his chest gently. "I love you."

"I love you too," he murmured, trying to figure out what he wanted to do now. Did they cuddle? Did they do it again? What was he supposed to do?

She looked down and saw him struggling with an idea. It was often his expression in school. She laughed softly and crawled back on top of him, straddling him proudly. "Looks like I can touch you after all," she mused.

"Guess so," he said, watching her glorious nude form above him.

"Think we should take a bath?" she asked, raising one eyebrow.

He grinned. "Only if you promise to be my nurse."

She grinned back devilishly; sliding forward onto him and singing from a show they'd watched together as kids.

Ryan Evans, you're the one,

You make bath time lots of fun,

Ryan Evans, I'm awfully fond of you

He laughed, leaning in to give her a kiss.

Woo woo be doo


End file.
